bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Musical Vegetables
Musical Vegetables is the second episode of the Watch With Mother series. Plot One day when the man who works in the garden went into the house to have his dinner, he had left behind a big wooden basket full of vegetables. There are also two little flowerpots, two middle-sized flowerpots and two great big flowerpots. In between the big flowerpots is the little Weed who looks all about her and when she sees that everything is quiet, she knocks on one of the flowerpots and calls out. Slowly Ben the Flowerpot Man comes up with a stick in his hand and says hello to Weed who laughs making him think that someone is coming so he pops down into his flowerpot again. Then Weed knocks on the other big flowerpot and calls out again. Slowly Bill the Flowerpot Man comes up with a stick in his hand and says hello to Weed who laughs making him think that someone is coming so he pops down into his flowerpot again. After a time, Ben thinks that nobody is about so he pops up for a minute to have a look round, Bill does the same and they go on like this for quite a long time. After they agree that there's nobody about, Bill and Ben jump out of their flowerpots and do a dance. After their dance, Bill and Ben sit down for a rest and begin to look round for something to play with. Ben sees a tiny little ladybird crawling across the garden and while he is watching it, Bill finds the big wooden basket full of vegetables and thinks that will be a fine thing to play with. First Bill leans over and smells the vegetables, and then he gets into the basket and begins to poke them with the stick. First Bill taps the beans and they make a funny little noise like a bell, then he taps the cauliflower which makes the sound of a xylophone and then he taps the onions which make a boing sound. Bill wonders what sort of big noise the marrow would make, but when he taps it, nothing happens and he can't understand why. Ben comes over to see what Bill is doing and of course he wants to do it, but Bill decides to play a trick on him by telling him to play the marrow because it's the biggest without telling him it doesn't make any noise. When Ben counts down, Bill starts playing the vegetables apart from the marrow. When Ben taps the marrow, it makes a noise like a drum and Bill can't believe his ears. Bill and Ben have turns of playing the marrow, it doesn't make any noise for Bill but it does for Ben who then notices that Bill is upset so he tells him to play the other vegetables while he plays the marrow, soon both of them are happy and begin playing the vegetables. After the vegetable orchestra, Bill and Ben want to play a different game but Weed thinks she has heard someone coming so she calls out to tell them that the man who works in the garden has finished his dinner and is coming out again. When Bill and Ben get to their flowerpots, Bill suddenly remembers that he has left his stick behind so he goes back to fetch it and then sees a big white squirrel sitting in the basket and eating the beans. Bill forgets all about his stick and just stares at the squirrel, then asks it what it is doing so it says it is eating. Bill then asks the squirrel if it likes beans and onions, it doesn't like onions but it likes beans. Just then, Ben comes running to say that Weed is getting very cross and that Bill must hurry up, but when he ''sees the squirrel he forgets all about Weed too. Bill tells Ben to ask the squirrel if it likes cauliflower so Ben asks the question but the squirrel doesn't like cauliflower. Bill and Ben want to stay with the squirrel but Weed is simply shouting for them to come back so they say goodbye to the squirrel and dash into the flowerpots. Bill and Ben say goodbye to each other and to Weed who goes to sleep and now everyone and everything is quiet. The man who works in the garden doesn't know that anything has happened at all. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * The Big White Squirrel * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (cameo) Cast * Maria Bird as the narrator * Peter Hawkins as Bill and Ben * Julia Williams as Weed and the Big White Squirrel Was it Bill or Was it Ben? * '''Question:' Which flowerpot man made the marrow sing? * Answer: Ben Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Watch With Mother episodes Category:Episodes where Ben is the answer to 'Was it Bill or Was it Ben?'